Sibling Rivalry
by Princess Sapphire1020
Summary: Megan hangs out with Decepticons, she hates just about everything and she gets into a lot of trouble. Her little sister Olivia on the other hand, hangs out with the Autobots, and she believes that she can change her sisters ways. This should end well.
1. Megan and Knock Out

**Ok I'm just gonna start with this.**

**Megan Holter- Age: 17, Family: Olivia Holter, David Holter, Cynthia Holter, What she looks like: long brown hair, purple eyes, wears a gray leather jacket, purple tank top, purple jeans, gray boots, and a purple Decepticon insignia necklace.**

**Olivia Holter- Age: 16, Family: Megan Holter, David Holter, and Cynthia Holter, What she looks like: wavy brown hair, ice blue eyes, wears a red leather jacket, black tank top, blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, and black boots, and a red Autobot insignia necklace.**

**Enjoy, Sibling Rivalry**

* * *

Megans Point of View

I walked out of school for the day, when my overly perky sister, who thinks that there is good in everbody came up next to me. "What do you want Olivia?"

"What, I can't walk home with my older sister?" Olivia asked.

"No, you can walk home by yourself or with one if your dumb friends." I growled.

She looked hurt, perfect. "At least I have friends."

I huffed. "Whatever. I won't be home till late tonight."

"You're going to go to the street races aren't you?" Olivia asked.

I turned around. "What do you think?"

Olivia gasped. "Megan, mom and dad don't like you going to those."

"Like I care?" I said. "Now quit bugging me twerp!"

She backed up with a look of hurt on her face. My work here is done.

"Olivia!" Jack Darby called from his motorcycle.

Olivia backed away from me. "C-Coming!" With that she turned and walked towards him.

* * *

Later at the races. That mysterious red Aston Martin pulled up next to me on the side, the racer called himself Knock Out, and from what I saw of his racing, he lived up to his name. I walked over to one of his windows. "Hey, knock 'em out of the race, Knock Out. Good luck out there."

With that, the racers pulled up to the starting line and the race began...

Knock Outs POV

That human seemed interesting, well she got interesting when I spotted her necklace. Where did she find that? It wasn't long in the race when one of those fleshlings decided to ram into my side, I in turn did the same to them. Well, they rammed into me even harder and sent me over the ledge. I transformed as I rolled down the hill, when I stopped I sat up and groaned. "Fragging human."

I heard some rocks slide down and saw that girl climbing down the hill, she ran up to me. Scrap. "So the mystery of the Astin Martin has been solved." Is that creature smirking?

"You're not scared of me?" I ask.

"Nope, I'm Megan. Don't even bother telling me your name because I've been to enough of these to know yours, Knock Out." Megan said.

"Alright than, Megan, now that you know the truth what are you going to do about it?" I ask.

"I'll tell you tommarow, pick me up at 3 pm at the high school out in Jasper." Megan said.

"And if I don't?" I ask.

"Than I'll hunt you down and ruin your pretty little paint job." Megan smirked. This is a lose lose situation.

"Fine, I'll pick you up tommarow." I sighed.

"I'll be waiting." Megan said as she walked away. Lord Megatron is going to have my head for this.

* * *

**Ok so that's chapter One, next chapter will be with Olivia. R&R!**


	2. Olivia

**Allspark Princess: ****Very interesting story. Hope you update this soon.**

**Me: Thank you.**

**Love it: P****lease do another chapter quick.**

**Me: I'll try**

* * *

**Olivia's Point of View**

The next day at school I sat on the steps alone when Jack came and sat next to me.

"Hey Liv, something wrong?" he asked.

My only answer was when I stared at Megan when she walked out of the school.

"Oh, trouble with your sister again?" Jack asked.

"What the?" I say when my sister gets into a red car.

"Oh no." Jack said when he followed my gaze.

"What's wrong? My sister finally has friends." I joked.

"That's not someone from school Olivia, those people are bad, come on!" Jack said as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to his motorcycle.

"Jack what's going on?" I ask.

"Arcee, this is Olivia, and her sister just drove off with Knock Out." Jack said to his motorcycle.

I stared at him. "Jack are you ok?"

"That was weird, what would Knock Out want with a random human?" a female voice said causing me to freeze.

"J-Jack, did your motorcycle just talk?" I asked.

"Should we tell Optimus about this?" Jack asked.

"What is going on!?" I yelled.

"Look, Olivia, you need to come with us so we can settle some things." Arcee said.

"Umm, ok. I guess." I said.

Jack handed me a helmet as I got on the motorcycle behind him. We drove out of Jasper to a mountain side, I squeezed my eyes shut and hugged Jack harder when we sped up to the side of the mountain. I opened my eyes when we stopped.

"Oh my God." I said as I looked around at the giant robots in front of me. Me and Jack got off as Arcee transformed.

"Optimus, we have a situation involving Olivia here and her sister..." Arcee said.

* * *

**Ok chapter two down! This is not one of my best stories I'll admit, but oh well. R&R!**


End file.
